


two and one apart

by cheshire (slackeuse)



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, also a college au, au where Jimin is Jihoon's older brother, fluff although i thought i was allergic, implied vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/cheshire
Summary: Jihoon's older brother Jimin ditched him during finals week, which is why when Jungkook checks on him, he hasn't eaten or slept in days.





	two and one apart

in the way dawn mothers day  
and light confides in the dark  
we are an island in an island  
two and one apart

i paint every sunrise  
and every one for you  
every swirl of light  
in every dew of pearl

in the way light talk to a river  
in the way a river holds night beneath  
in the way spring calms water  
in this way we should speak

 _spoken_ – lemn sissay

 

 

 

Jihoon is in the middle of studying for his first exam of the semester when his older brother Jimin leaves for his friend’s house and just never fucking comes back. He’d known this would happen when he agreed to move in with him, but their mom had insisted that Jimin is the only person she can trust to keep Jihoon well feed, well rested, and sane.

She was fucking wrong.

Jihoon hasn’t slept since Sunday and it’s Tuesday 11:37AM. They hadn’t gone grocery shopping for a week, so the only thing that’s left in their cupboards is noodles. And noodles. And more noodles. He can’t remember the last time he ate something. He also can’t remember how many cans of coffee he’s retrieved from the vending machine in the lobby of their apartment building. He does have jitters. He does not care. If he loses his scholarship, Jimin will give him so much shit and he will only be able to take it and he would rather starve to death, if he’s being honest.

He’s in the middle of convincing himself he can’t take a nap because there’s no way he’ll wake up with enough time to finish studying before his exam when he hears the keypad on the front door beep as someone enters in the code. Then the door unlocks and it’s not Jimin who’s walking in.

“Oh, hey,” Jungkook says. He has a leather backpack slung over one shoulder and he’s wearing glasses—fake because he’s known Jungkook as long as Taehyung and he knows he doesn’t need them. “Jimin hyung home?”

“Does it look like he’s home, hyung?” Jihoon turns back to his notes. “He’s at Taehyung hyung’s.”

Jungkook closes the door behind him, drops his bag on the armchair and begins shrugging off his jean jacket. “Still?”

“Always.” Jihoon studies Jungkook as he rolls his shoulders. He still can’t believe Jimin has such good-looking friends. “Did my mom send you?”

“What? No.” He chuckles and heads into their small kitchen. Jihoon feels dread pooling in his stomach as he begins searching for food. “Actually, I know how Jimin hyung gets during exams so I wanted to check in on you. I can tell that was the right call. Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?”

Jihoon quickly looks away from Jungkook before he glances back over at him. “I’m fine,” he lies. Then of course his stomach growls. He’s pretty sure there’s no way Jungkook could’ve heard it.

Except somehow, he managed to cross the distance from the kitchen to the couch while Jihoon was pretending not to be distracted by him and plops down next to him. “I heard that. I can make noodles or I can go bring you something. What’re you studying?”

“Stupid shit. It’s okay, hyung. Really. I’ve survived by myself just fine these last few days so—”

Jungkook is suddenly leaning toward him. He’s way too close, and Jihoon has to remember to breathe and remember that this is just Jimin’s friend and he’s nothing for his heart to start tripping over itself for. “Your eyes are bloodshot. And you look terrible. When did you last sleep? When did you last eat?” He puts the back of his hand to Jihoon’s forehead.

Jihoon bats it away. “I’ve slept and eaten at some point since hyung left. I’m fine. I’ll sleep a bit before my exam later.”

“I don’t believe you, but at least you don’t seem to be getting sick or anything. I’ll make you some noodles. Since you’ve got so many…” He stands and goes back to the kitchen. He finds the frilly pink apron Jimin gave to Jihoon a gag gift when he moved in and puts it on. It has the words _Pretty in Pink While Cooking_ on the front.

“You really don’t have to, hyung,” he says although something in him aches when he does.

“Yeah, but I am, so just go back to studying. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Jungkook throws him a smile over his shoulder. He should not look that good in that dumb apron, but he does and Jihoon hates it a little.

It takes way too long for Jihoon to find his concentration again. So long that by the time he actually begins reading his notes again, Jungkook is pushing his laptop off of his lap and setting a bowl in his hands again.

“I thought you said you’d let me know when you were done?” Jihoon groans.

Jungkook sits next to him with his own bowl. He passes Jihoon chopsticks. “This is me letting you know. It’s done, Jimin hyungs’s most precious and only dongsaeng. Eat up or I’ll be forced to feed you myself and you know I’d have way too much fun doing that and Jimin hyung would never let you live it down.”

That’s all Jihoon needs to begin stuffing his face with food. And it tastes so good. Way better than he remembers noodles ever tasting before. He’s halfway done when he realizes Jungkook must’ve cooked two batches because this portion is enough for two people by itself. Still, he eats it all, even drinks all the broth, and then how exhausted he really is finally hits him.

“Hyung?” Jihoon asks, setting his bowl on the coffee table in front of his laptop.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raise a little. He finishes chewing his bite. “Was it good?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jihoon sits back into the couch. “I’m tired now. If I took a nap, would you wake me up?”

“Of course. I’ll clean up and get you some groceries for the rest of the week. I can’t keep cooking you noodles—”

“Can’t what? Noodles are fine with me—”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to keep feeding you noodles. It’s not good for you to just eat noodles. Don’t be silly.”

“Feeding me? I can feed myself—”

“I thought you were going to take a nap? Besides, if Jimin hyung is going to stay with Taehyung hyung, then isn’t it fine if I stay here with you? I have to study, too. And I do better if I have some company. I mean, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“Yes—I mean.” Well, fuck, that was too eager, wasn’t it? “I mean yeah, that’s fine. Doesn’t make much of a difference to me. You can take hyung’s room.” He peeks over at Jungkook.

He’s just smiling and Jihoon can’t help but fall a little bit more for his stupid brother’s friend a little more. “Perfect. Let me grab you a blanket?”

Once Jungkook is satisfied with how he’s tucked Jihoon in on the couch, he leaves, and Jihoon is left with his thoughts, a full stomach, and his too-quickly beating heart. But he’s so tired it doesn’t matter. He falls asleep.

He doesn’t wake up when Jungkook returns, but when he does about an hour later, Jungkook is sitting on the floor resting his back against the couch with his laptop open on the coffee table in front of him. It has gone to sleep, but he was probably studying before he fell asleep as well. His head is tipped back onto the cushion, tilted just so that Jihoon can see his peaceful sleeping face. His glasses are still on.

Jihoon sits up, reaches for Jungkook’s glasses. He slides them from behind his ears, then pulls them away from his face slowly. He folds them up and leans over to put them on the coffee table and close Jungkook’s laptop.

“Jihoon?” Jungkook’s voice is rough with fatigue. Their eyes meet.

There are only centimeters between their faces. Jihoon’s gaze drops to his lips, to the way he licks them, then back to his eyes, clear and bottomless and he’s falling into their warmth. There are five centimeters. Two centimeters. Then they are one apart.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungkook asks. His fingers card through Jihoon’s hair.

He answers by removing the distance between them. Their lips touch, their mouths open and their tongues move against each other slowly, exploring, hesitant, but it twists at Jihoon’s insides and clenches his heart all the same. They kiss and all of Jihoon’s stress melts away because it’s just him and Jungkook, just their lips and tongue and their breath mixing between. It’s Jungkook getting up on the couch with him. It’s their bodies pressed together. It’s how he feels in his arms.

Thank fuck Jimin went to Taehyung’s.

 

 

 

∞ 

**Author's Note:**

> lol what am i doing who am i what i am why do i exist for this shit BUT if you liked this feel free to check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/slackeuse) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/slackeuse) to watch me slowly descend into the bts rabbit hole over winter break.


End file.
